Let the nature remind you
by patilion
Summary: Mais um dia e mais um problema a resolver para esse unicórnio de Canterlot.


_N/A: Fic escrita para o Writ-off do forum Sonicrainboom._  
 _Agradecimentos especiais a Dark_Dragon, Neo Ney, ShadowX0 que me ajudaram._

 _ **Let the nature remind you**_

Um unicórnio alaranjado, de crina preta, com um blazer que estava em alta na sociedade de Canterlot, andava da forma pomposa costumeira da cidade, ia em direção ao castelo.

Seu nome era Big Business. Um pônei que fora criado na alta sociedade e ensinado a ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Coordenava muitos negócios e era um dos mais importantes na economia da cidade e até por Equestria. Cumprimentava muitos pôneis pelos quais passava. Negócios faziam conhecer muitos pôneis e lhe ensinaram que até um insignificante deles amanhã pode ser um grande pôneis, ou uma solução para um problema. Era bom manter todos os contatos. Contudo para o problema que tinha não havia nenhum contato que o resolvesse.

Estava andando um pouco mais cheio de si naquele dia por ter conseguido um horário para falar com a princesa Celestia. Inflou um pouco mais ao pensar nisso. Seria ouvido pela realeza e o problema seria resolvido com certeza. Não sabia porque fora perder tempo com aqueles pégasos do tempo.

Chegou nos grandes portões e anunciou ao guarda o para o que viera.

-Tenho uma reunião com a princesa Celestia - falou em sua voz mais esnobe que possuía - sou Big Business.

O guarda assentiu com a cabeça e deixou-o passar. Um pônei do castelo o esperava na parte de dentro, falou em bom tom que ressoou nas paredes:

-Siga-me cavalheiro.

Ambos seguiram pelos corredores, mas ao contrário do que Big esperava não entraram na sala do trono. Aquilo o fez perder um pouco sua pose e começar a pensar aonde seria levado.

Não era digno de total atenção da princesa e ela estaria cuidando de papeis e enquanto isso o ouviria? Aquilo inflou uma revolta, era um dos mais importantes pôneis de Canterlot, como podia ser considerado tão insignificante? Mas entendia, talvez fosse só uma questão de muito o que fazer e não poderia parar para problemas mundanos.

Contudo na porta em que foi aberta encontrou Celestia em um puff com uma mesa com chá e biscoitos entre ela e um outro puff. Novamente Big Business perdera um pouco sua postura por não ser o que esperava, mas ao mesmo tempo era exatamente o que era digno dele, reinflou-se.

-Obrigado por me receber vossa alteza - falou Big de forma mais pomposa que pode e com uma reverencia.

-Fico feliz em poder recebe-lo Big Business - Celestia falou de seu jeito calmo e sábio - por favor sente-se - apontou para o puff a sua frente.

Assim o pônei laranja foi se sentar e aporta foi fechada. Nisso Celestia se serviu chá falando.

-Gostaria de um chá?

-Adoraria majestade.

O bule foi passado de mágica para mágica e servido, sendo reposto em seu devido lugar. Celestia ainda ofereceu as bolachas, mas estas Big recusou de forma cortês, seria um problema falar com migalhas em sua boca.

Após cada um ter tomado um pequeno gole como a etiqueta mandava a alicornia falou.

-Então qual o problema que só eu posso resolver que você marcou essa reunião?

-Bem, temos uma grande feira programada para daqui 15 dias ha bastante tempo. Mas as previsões do tempo que os pégasos me passaram estão indicando uma grande chuvarada. Nosso evento é ao ar livre princesa, uma chuvarada cancelaria tudo. Tentei falar com os pégaso, mas eles mal quiseram me ouvir.

O unicórnio dera uma pausa para tomar um gole de seu chá, mas era só a parada para dar o tempo de o outro falar, era parte da etiqueta e Celestia não perdeu tempo em perguntar:

-E no que eu poderia lhe ajudar?

-Como eu disse - depositou sua xícara no piris - tentei falar com os pégasos, tentei pedir que mudassem o dia da chuva, para o dia seguinte e assim me.. - deu uma pequena tossida falsa, pondo o casco na frente da boca - perdão, assim o evento não teria de ser cancelado. Talvez se vossa alteza falasse para eles mudarem o dia eles ouviriam.

Agora as coisas poderiam ser resolvidas seu evento era importante não só pelo dinheiro que lhe traria, mas claro que faria uma caridade junto. Era uma forma de lhe lembrar que o dinheiro não poderia subir-lhe a cabeça. Já havia ocorrido de quase perder tudo, nisso vira que mesmo sendo da alta sociedade e sempre bem nos negócios, havia de se manter humilde. Fancy Pants ajudara-o muito nisso, fez ver que coisas simples podem ser apreciadas. Não necessitava de tanta pomposidade sempre. Rarity o fizera ver que poderia ser muito generoso sem deixar o glamour da alta sociedade. Mas aquele evento era uma fortuna ainda assim.

-Entendo - falou Celestia que durante a narrativa tomava seu chá, depositou sua xícara no piris - mas não podemos mexer no tempo… - usou um guardanapo para limpar a boca de forma delicada.

Big Business se inquietou um pouco na almofada, queria protestar de imediato, mas era a princesa a sua frente, teria de esperar pacientemente ela terminar de falar tudo que tinha.

-Isso se deve ao fato do que a terra necessita. Precisamos manter o clima sempre do jeito que for em respeito a terra que habitamos, é nossa forma de cuidar dela e garantir seu bem estar, assim como também é nosso dever ser seus guardiões e garantir que o ciclo se mantenha intacto.

O unicórnio laranja ainda tomou um gole do chá para dar um tempo e ter certeza que a alicórnia não falaria mais nada. Era só por um dia, por que a resistência? Quando ela pegou sua própria xícara foi o sinal que precisava.

-Eu entendo princesa, mas não estaríamos mexendo com todo o tempo e sim só de um único dia. Não afetaria em nada nossa terra.

Celestia novamente largou sua xícara e reenchendo-a falou.

-Um dia pode significar ter de atras o de outro para dar o tempo exato que a terra necessita. Muito alem disso é acreditarmos que temos esse poder todo sobre algo que não temos.

A alicórnia comeu um biscoito. Big Business num momento de desespero não quis esperar, ainda não via o quão ruim poderia ser um dia de atraso, falou:

-Perdão princesa, mas acho que não compreendi. Como não temos um poder que na verdade temos? Nós controlamos o tempo, nós que colocamos as nuvens nos lugares, nós que as fabricamos.

O unicórnio se sentia quase agoniado com a calma com que Celestia limpou da boca os farelos antes de falar com sua voz calma:

-Os pégasos que possuem algum poder sobre o tempo, não nós. Sim, são eles que o fazem e administram e podemos perdi-lhes mudanças. Mas é tudo regido pelo que a terra necessita. A terra é quem manda. Pois se não cuidarmos dela da forma certa a perderemos. Se em um único evento mudarmos o tempo só por que é de um único dia, isso vai se repetir em outras vezes até regermos o tempo de forma totalmente de acordo com o que queremos e não mais pensando na nossa terra. Tampouco posso dizer que 'já que é só dessa vez', pois seria injusto com tantos outros que queriam e vão querer fazer o mesmo.

Celestia fez uma nova pausa para tomar chá e comer outro biscoito. Deixando Big Business digerir sua frase.

O unicórnio se sentiu estranho. Não era o primeiro a fazer tal pedido e tão pouco ao primeiro a ser negado. Mas algo ainda o incomodava.

-O que ocorreria de tão ruim se nós escolhessêmos os dias? - fez a pergunta sem coragem nenhuma.

-Acredito que conheça Star Swirl? - Celestia fizera uma pergunta retorica, mas Big ainda teve tempo de assentir - A muito tempo ele criou portais que levaram-no a outros mundos. Dentre cada um que visitou tinham os que possuíam formas de vida com uma inteligencia para criar coisas e grandes comunidades como a nossa. Mas nenhuma controlava o tempo como nós, só o previam. Entre estas espécies uma em um universo era dotada de uma grande imaginação, conseguiam inventar muitas coisas para suas necessidades. Era uma espécie muito centrada em si, não media as consequências e só faziam coisas que devastavam sua flora. Não vou dizer que todos ignoravam seus próprios conhecimentos e tentavam gritar em prol de sua terra, mas como a maioria ignorava a terra se deteriorou.

-Como ele soube que eles possuíam conhecimento para tantas coisas? - perguntou se sentindo um potrinho perante aquele universo novo.

-Star havia encontrado o que era uma biblioteca e com esforço descifrou a língua nativa. Nesses livros tinha todos os tipos de informações e mostravam o quanto aqueles seres eram avançados em inovações, mas muito atrasados em ideais.

As orelhas do pônei caíram para trás com a compreensão que invadia sua mente. Só estivera pensando em si, só estivera pensando como aqueles seres.

-Que seres são esses e o que ocorreu com eles?

-Se nomeavam humanos. Não existem mais nenhum.

O unicórnio se sentiu envergonhado, como pudera desejar o fim dos pôneis. Pensou na falta de futuro que estivera a desejar a seu filho que nem nascera ainda. Olhou-a com arrependimento e falou:

-Compreendo agora alteza. Perdoe minha ignorância. Acho que devo ir fazer os preparativos para mudar o dia do evento. Agradeço vosso tempo.

Big levantou e curvou-se para Celestia e lembrou-se de sua vida eterna, desejara que ela vivesse num mundo sem vida, se sentiu pior ainda. A alicórnia com o mais doce sorriso falou:

-Sei que estas realmente arrependido, não precisa se desculpar, pois já se desculpou ao entender a situação. Mas não precisas cancelar o evento - as orelhas do unicórnio reergueram - posso disponibilizar os salões de eventos do castelo, acredito que consiga organizar tudo para daqui 15 dias?

-Sim! - seus olhos brilhavam - Muito obrigado princesa.

Com mais uma reverencia o pônei laranja saiu do aposento, tinha muito o que fazer e muito o que repensar. Seu filho iria aprender a tratar bem a terra onde viviam, mais que isso, aquele evento mudaria sua cara para as cores da natureza.


End file.
